The Small Crazy Monster
by bigredfox10
Summary: Takes place during Monday Night Raw 6/18/12. What would happen if Kane decides to follow the 'mini Kane' AJ back to the backstage area?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. **

**Hi, everyone! This is my version on what happened on Monday Night Raw 6/18/12 when AJ came out dressed like a female version of Kane. This is my idea on what would happen if Kane **_**actually**_** followed AJ to the back of the arena. This story is in Kane's point of view with some dialogue in it as well.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This story is **_**not**_** related to my two previous stories.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

I was extremely upset that I had lost my Triple Threat Match at No Way Out against CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. I was in a bitter mood, and I wanted to release my anger at whoever was in my way. My two targets which include Sheamus and CM Punk. So once again, I had to deal with CM Punk. I really had nothing against the Celtic Warrior, but he was also my target as well.

While I was watching my partner, Bryan, fighting with Sheamus, I heard AJ's music playing. I immediately turned my attention towards the ramp and what I saw shocked me.

AJ dressed like a mini female version of me.

She began skipping down the ramp around the ring and back up the ramp. While she was prancing, I couldn't stop looking at her because she was so….mesmerizing.

I had to go after her.

I didn't care about the tag team match or my partner, Daniel Bryan. I realized that it was twice that I had left my partner alone to fend for himself. It was like déjà vu all over again.

But anyways, I walked up the ramp and followed her to the backstage area. She stops to look at me with one of her creepy, disturbing smiles.

"Catch me if you can, Kane!" she said playfully as she resumed skipping down the hall.

I continued chasing her until she skipped straight into her locker room. I followed right behind her and she closed the door behind me. I quickly turned around and I saw her used a key to lock the door and she placed it inside her….umm….chest.

"So Kane, its looks like we're all alone." AJ said with a twisted smirk.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

"Because I want to and I think its looks pretty on me. Don't you think so?" she asked, displaying herself to me.

"Yeah, it does." was all I said as I gazed at her marvelous, little figure.

"So, Kane." She began slowly walking around me. "Why did you follow me?"

"I….I honestly don't know." I lied, hoping that she would buy it.

"Of course you do, Kane. You just don't wanna tell me." AJ stated, which was 100% true.

The young woman stopped pacing around me and looked me straight into my cold, emotionless eyes.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Why did you follow me?" AJ stared at me with her big, chocolate brown eyes as she waits for my answer.

The real truth is that I _really_ don't know why I actually followed her. It's like she cast some kind of hypnosis spell on me and I was willing to do whatever she wanted me to do. But instead, I followed her because…..I couldn't take my eyes off of her and I wanted to see more of her in private. So I decided to swallow my pride and answer her ridiculous question.

"I followed you because I thought you looked very attractive in that outfit and I wanted to see more of you." I finally confessed. "There, are you happy now?"

"Hee hee hee. See, Kane. I knew you couldn't resist me." AJ said as she began posing for me.

And I have to admit, for a crazy nutcase, she does have a great taste in fashion. Especially one of the colors of red and black. And the mask that she worn was also beautiful on her as well.

I was so amazed and stunned by her red and black outfit, that without thinking, I pushed her against the wall and gave her a long, unexpected kiss. My mind was clouded by lust that I didn't know what I was thinking. I quickly regained my senses and pulled away from her. I didn't even know what came over me when I kissed her, but…she tasted great. I was bought out of my thoughts when she began to laugh in hysterias as she saw my shocked expression.

"Ha ha ha, Kane. You kissed me! I knew you love me and all I had to do was to wear a female version of your outfit to prove it. Hee hee hee." AJ chuckled with a sick smile.

She then pulled the key out of her cleavage and unlocked the door. "Ok, sweetie-pie. You may go now or…..you _could _stay here with me and we can….you know…. finished what we started." she said seductively as she sway her hips.

I stared at her for a moment and without saying a word, I turned around and left out the door, still confused at my rash actions. I walked down the corridor, thinking about what AJ said.

"Did I _really_ love her or was it the fact that her outfit that she worn that made me suddenly kissed her. I actually don't know the answer, but I _do_ know one thing. Since that mortal female woman named AJ is wearing that red and black outfit and my mask, she _could_ probably be called the Small Crazy Monster.

**So, what do you all think! 'Cause ****I don't know if this story was better than my previous stories, since I really don't know what happened at No Way Out, but at least I tried my best on it. So, I'm gonna let ya'll be the judge of it. **

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
